kas_encyclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
रूस
रूस: Российская Федерация, Rossíyskaya Federátsiya), अथवा (Россия, Rossíya), यूरोप-एशिया उत्तरे एक: विशाल देश: अस्‍ति. With an area of 17,075,400 square kilometres, it is the largest country in the world, covering almost twice the territory of either Canada, China, or the United States. It ranks seventh in the world in population, following China, India, the United States, Indonesia, Brazil, and Pakistan. Once the preeminent republic of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (USSR), Russia has been an independent country since the dissolution of the union in December 1991. Under the Soviet system it was called the Russian Soviet Federated Socialist Republic (RSFSR). Most of the area, population, and industrial production of the Soviet Union, then one of the world's two superpowers, lay in Russia. Consequently, with the breakup of the USSR, Russia was again vying for an influential role on the world stage. This influence is notable, but is still far from that of the former Soviet Union. |- | align="center" colspan="2" style="border-bottom:3px solid gray;" | National motto: None |- | align="center" colspan="2" | |- | Official language || Russian (among many others in political subdivisions) |- | Official script || Cyrillic alphabet |- | Capital || Moscow |- | Largest city || Moscow |- | President || Dmitry Medvedev |- | Prime Minister || Vladimir Putin |- | Area - Total - % water || Ranked 1st 17,075,200 km² 0.5% |- | Population - Total (2008) - Density || Ranked 7th 142,537,200 8.5/km² |- | Independence Dates || Russia Day: June 12, 1990 Finalized: December 26, 1991 |- | GDP (base PPP) - Total (2008 - GDP/head || Ranked 9th(countries) Ranked 6th(economies) 2,25 trillions $ 15,300 $ |- | Currency || Ruble (RUB) (RUR - obsolete) |- | Time zone || UTC +2 to +12 |- | National anthem || Hymn of the Russian Federation |- | Internet TLD || .RU (.SU is still reserved by RF) |- | Calling Code || 7 |} इतिहास Repeated devastating defeats of the Russian army in World War I led to widespread rioting in the major cities of the Russian Empire and to the overthrow in 1917 of the 300-year old Romanov Dynasty. The Communists under Vladimir Lenin seized power soon after and formed the USSR. The brutal rule of Joseph Stalin strengthened Russian dominance of the Soviet Union at a cost of tens of millions of lives. The Soviet economy and society stagnated in the following decades until General Secretary Mikhail Gorbachev introduced glasnost (openness) and perestroika (restructuring) in an attempt to modernize Communism, but his initiatives inadvertently released forces that by December 1991 splintered the USSR into 15 independent republics. Since then, Russia has struggled in its efforts to build a democratic political system and market economy to replace the strict social, political, and economic controls of the Communist period. ]] राजनीति The Russian Federation is a federative democracy with a president, directly elected for a four-year term, who holds considerable executive power. The president, who resides in the Kremlin, nominates the highest state officials, including the prime minister, who must be approved by parliament. The president can pass decrees without consent from parliament and is also head of the armed forces and of the national security council. Russia's bicameral parliament, the Federative Assembly or Federalnoye Sobraniye consists of an upper house known as the Federative Council (Soviet Federatsy), composed of 178 delegates serving a four-year term (two are appointed from each of the 89 subdivisions), and a lower house known as the State Duma (Gosudarstvennaya Duma), comprised of 450 deputies also serving a four-year term, of which 225 are elected by direct popular vote from single member constituencies and 225 are elected by proportional representation from nation-wide party lists. The Russian Federation consists of a great number of different federal subjects, making a total of 89 constituent components. There are 21 republics within the federation that enjoy a high degree of autonomy on most issues and these correspond to some of Russia's ethnic minorities. The remaining territory consists of 49 oblasts (provinces) and 6 krais (territories), in which are found 10 autonomous okrugs (autonomous districts) and 1 autonomous oblast. Beyond these there are 2 federal cities (Moscow and St. Petersburg). Recently, 7 extensive federal districts (four in Europe, three in Asia) have been added as a new layer between the above subdivisions and the national level. Geography The Russian Federation stretches across much of the north of the supercontinent of Eurasia. Although it contains a large share of the world's Arctic and sub-Arctic areas, and therefore has less population, economic activity, and physical variety per unit area than most countries, the great area south of these still accommodates a great variety of landscapes and climates. Most of the land consists of vast plains, both in the European part and the Asian part that is largely known as Siberia. These plains are predominantly steppe to the south and heavily forested to the north, with tundra along the northern coast. Mountain ranges are found along the southern borders, such as the Caucasus (containing Mount Elbrus, Russia's and Europe's highest point at 5,633 m) and the Altai, and in the eastern parts, such as the Verkhoyansk Range or the volcanoes on Kamchatka. The more central Ural Mountains, a north-south range that form the primary divide between Europe and Asia, are also notable. Russia has an extensive coastline of over 37,000 km along the Arctic and Pacific Oceans, as well as more or less inland seas such as the Baltic, Black and Caspian seas. Some smaller bodies of water are part of the open oceans; the Barents Sea, White Sea, Kara Sea, Laptev Sea and East Siberian Sea are part of the Arctic, whereas the Bering Sea, Sea of Okhotsk and the Sea of Japan belong to the Pacific Ocean. Major islands found in them include Novaya Zemlya, the Franz-Josef Land, the New Siberian Islands, Wrangel Island, the Kuril Islands and Sakhalin. Many rivers flow across Russia. See Rivers of Russia. Major lakes include Lake Baikal, Lake Ladoga and Lake Onega. See List of lakes in Russia. Borders The most practical way to describe Russia is as a main part (a large contiguous portion with its off-shore islands) and an exclave (at the southeast corner of the Baltic Sea). The main part's borders and coasts (starting in the far northwest and proceeding counter-clockwise) are: * borders with the following countries: Norway and Finland, * a short coast on the Baltic Sea, facing nine other countries on its shores from Finland to Estonia and including the port of St. Petersburg, * borders with Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, and Ukraine, * a coast on the Black Sea, facing six other countries on its shores from Ukraine to Georgia, * borders with Georgia and Azerbaijan, * a coast on the Caspian Sea, facing four other countries on its shores from Azerbaijan to Kazakhstan, * borders with Kazakhstan, China, Mongolia, China again, and North Korea, * an extensive coastline that provides access with all the maritime nations of the world, and stretches ** from the North Pacific Ocean including *** the Sea of Japan (where the west shore of Russia's Sakhalin lies), *** the Sea of Okhotsk (where the east shore of Sakhalin and its Kurile Islands lie), and *** the Bering Sea, ** through the Bering Strait (where its minor island of Big Diomede is separated by only a few miles from Little Diomede, a part of the US state of Alaska), ** to the Arctic Ocean, including *** the Chukchi Sea (where the south and east shores of its Wrangel Island lie), *** the East Siberian Sea (where its west shore, and the east shores of its New Siberian Islands lie), *** the Laptev Sea (where their west shores lie), *** the Kara Sea (where the east shore of its Novaya Zemlya lies), *** the Barents Sea (where their west shore, the south shores of its Franz-Josef Land the port of Murmansk and important naval facilities lie, and where the White Sea reaches far inland). The exclave, constituted by the Kaliningrad Oblast, * shares borders with ** Poland to its south and ** Lithuania to its north and east, and * has a northwest coast on the Baltic Sea. The Baltic and Black Sea coasts of Russia have less direct and more constrained access to the high seas than its Pacific and Arctic ones, but both are nevertheless important for that purpose. The Baltic gives immediate access with the nine other countries sharing its shores, and between the main part of Russia and its Kaliningrad Oblast exclave. Via the straits that lie within Denmark, and between it and Sweden, the Baltic connects to the North Sea and the oceans to its west and north. The Black Sea gives immediate access with the five other countries sharing its shores, and via the Dardanelles and Marmora straits adjacent to Istanbul, Turkey, to the Mediterranean Sea with its many countries and its access, via the Suez Canal and the Straits of Gibraltar, to the Atlantic and Indian Oceans. The salt waters of the Caspian Sea, the world's largest lake, afford no access with the high seas. Spatial extent A fact often mentioned about Russia is that the federation spans eleven time zones from eastern Europe to the easternmost point in Asia. This is a confusing piece of information, because it is not a reflection of the width of Russia per se, but rather the width of a relatively northern portion of Russia that is not nearly as wide as Russia as a whole. The easternmost point in Russia is Big Diomede Island (Ostrova Ratmanova); the westernmost, the boundary with Poland on a 40-mile(60-km)-long spit of land separating the Gulf of Danzig (Zatoka Gdanska) from the Zalew Wislany. The "straight line" on the surface of the earth (i.e. great-circle) joining these two points has a length of about 4100 miles (6600 km), much of it over the Arctic Ocean north of Russia. In contrast, the distance between the two most widely separated points in Russia (the same spit, and the farthest southeast of the Kurile Islands, a few miles off Hokkaido Island, Japan) is about 5000 miles (8000 km), over 20 per cent further. This island is nevertheless further west than Big Diomede, by two time zones, and by over 44° of longitude, all but the nominal width of three of those eleven time zones. See also: List of cities in Russia Economy Main article: Economy of Russia A decade after the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991, Russia is still struggling to establish a modern market economy and achieve strong economic growth. Russia saw its economy contract for five years, as the executive and legislature dithered over the implementation of reforms and Russia's industrial base faced a serious decline. Russia achieved a slight recovery in 1997, but that year's Asian financial crisis culminated in the August depreciation of the ruble, a debt default by the government, and a sharp deterioration in living standards for most of the population. The economy subsequently has rebounded, growing by an average of more than 6% annually in 1999-2002 on the back of higher oil prices and a weak ruble. This recovery, along with a renewed government effort in 2000 and 2001 to advance lagging structural reforms, have raised business and investor confidence over Russia's prospects in its second decade of transition. Russia remains heavily dependent on exports of commodities, particularly oil, natural gas, metals, and timber, which account for over 80% of exports, leaving the country vulnerable to swings in world prices. The greatest challenge facing the Russian economy is how to encourage the development of SME (small and medium sized enterprises) in a business climate dominated by oligarchs and a large dysfunctional banking system. Many of Russia's banks are owned by entrepreneurs or oligarchs, who often use the deposits to lend to their own businesses. The European Bank for Reconstruction and Development and the World Bank have attempted to kick-start normal banking practices by making equity and debt investments in a number of banks, but with very limited success. Demographics Russia is fairly sparsely populated and has extremely low average population density due to its enormous size; population is densest in the European part of Russia, in the Ural Mountains area, and in the south-eastern part of Siberia. The Russian Federation is home to as many as 160 different ethnic groups and indigenous peoples. As of the 2002 census, 79.8% of the population is ethnically Russian, 3.8% Tatar, 2% Ukrainian, 1.2% Bashkir, 1.1% Chuvash, 0.9% Chechen, 0.8% Armenian, and the remainder of 10.3% includes Mordvins, Belarusians, Avars, Kazakhs, Udmurts, Azerbaijanis, Maris, Germans, Evenks, Ingushes, Inuit, Jews, Kalmyks, Karelians, Koreans, Ossetians, Dolgan Nenetses, Tuvans, Yakuts and still others. The Russian language is the only official state language, but the individual republics have often made their native language co-official next to Russian. Cyrillic alphabet is the only official script, which means that these languages must be written in Cyrillic in official texts. The Russian Orthodox Church is the dominant Christian religion in the Federation; other religions include Islam, various Protestant faiths, Roman Catholicism, Buddhism and Judaism. संस्‍कृति * List of famous Russians * Music of Russia * Russian humour * Russian literature ** List of Russian language poets ** Russian formalism * Cinema of Russia * Russian cuisine विविध विषय: * en:History of the Jews in Russia and Soviet Union * Communications in Russia * Foreign relations of Russia * Education in Russia * Law of the Russian Federation * Military of Russia * Postage stamps and postal history of Russia * Tourism in Russia * Transportation in Russia बाह्‍य * Gov.ru - Official governmental portal (in Russian) * Kremlin - Official presidential site (in English) * Federative Council - Official site of the parliamentary upper house * Duma - Official site of the parliamentary lower house (in Russian) * The Russia Journal - The independent news and anaylsis source from Russia. * WayToRussia.Net - An information resource about Russia. * Embassy of the Russian Federation to the United States * Official site: Federal Cadaster Center of Russia -- Administrative maps of Russia (legends in Russian) * Russian Federal Districts (legends in English) * government links * Worldwide Index of Press Freedom, 2002 Russia ranked 121 out of 139 indexed countries * Internet Resources for Russian Studies * Paper Money of Russia * Russian Economy: Bank of Finland * U.S. Embassy Moscow * U.S. State Department Consular Information Sheet: Russia * Russia Energy Resources and Industry from U.S. Department of Energy ab:Урыстәыла ace:Rusia af:Rusland als:Russland am:ሩሲያ an:Rusia ang:Russland ar:روسيا arc:ܪܘܣܝܐ arz:روسيا ast:Rusia av:Россиялъул Федерация az:Rusiya Federasiyası ba:Рәсәй bar:Russland bat-smg:Rosėjė bcl:Rusya be:Расія be-x-old:Расея bg:Русия bi:Rusia bm:Risila bn:রাশিয়া bo:ཨུ་རུ་སུ། bpy:রাশিয়া br:Rusia bs:Rusija ca:Rússia ceb:Rusya crh:Rusiye cs:Rusko csb:Ruskô cu:Рѡсі́ꙗ cv:Раççей Патшалăхĕ cy:Ffederasiwn Rwsia da:Rusland de:Russland diq:Rusya dsb:Rusojska dv:ރޫސީވިލާތް dz:ར་ཤི་ཡཱན་ཕེ་ཌི་རེ་ཤཱན ee:Russia el:Ρωσία eml:Rossia en:Russia eo:Rusio es:Rusia et:Venemaa eu:Errusia ext:Rússia fa:روسیه fi:Venäjä fiu-vro:Vinnemaa fo:Russland fr:Russie frp:Russie fur:Russie fy:Ruslân ga:An Rúis gan:俄羅斯 gd:An Ruis gl:Rusia - Россия gn:Rrusia got:���������������� gu:રશિયા gv:Yn Roosh hak:Ngò-lò-sṳ̂ haw:Rūsia he:רוסיה hi:रूस hif:Russia hr:Rusija hsb:Ruska ht:Risi hu:Oroszország hy:Ռուսաստան ia:Russia id:Rusia ie:Russia ilo:Russia io:Rusia is:Rússland it:Russia iu:ᐅᓛᓴ/ulaasa ja:ロシア jbo:rukygu'e jv:Rusia ka:რუსეთი kaa:Rossiya kg:Rusia kk:Ресей kl:Ruslandi km:រុស្ស៊ី kn:ರಷ್ಯಾ ko:러시아 krc:Россия Федерация ku:Rûsya kv:Рочму kw:Russi ky:Орусия la:Russia lad:Rusia lb:Russland lg:Rwasha li:Rusland lij:Ruscia lmo:Rüssia ln:Rusí lt:Rusija lv:Krievija mdf:Рузмастор mg:Rosia mhr:Россий mi:Rūhia mk:Русија ml:റഷ്യ mn:Оросын Холбооны Улс mr:रशिया ms:Rusia mt:Russja mwl:Rússia myv:Россия Мастор na:Russia nah:Rusia nds:Russland nds-nl:Ruslaand ne:रसिया new:रुस nl:Rusland nn:Russland no:Russland nov:Rusia nrm:Russie nv:Biʼééʼ Łichííʼí Bikéyah oc:Russia os:Уæрæсе pa:ਰੂਸ pam:Russia pap:Rusia pcd:Russie pdc:Russland pih:Rusha pl:Rosja pms:Federassion Russa pnb:روس pnt:Ρουσία ps:روسيه pt:Rússia qu:Rusiya rm:Russia rmy:Rusiya ro:Rusia roa-rup:Arusia ru:Россия sah:Арассыыйа sc:Russia scn:Russia sco:Roushie se:Ruošša sh:Rusija simple:Russia sk:Rusko sl:Rusija sm:Lusia so:Ruush sq:Rusia sr:Русија stq:Ruslound su:Rusia sv:Ryssland sw:Urusi szl:Rusyjo ta:உருசியா te:రష్యా tg:Русия th:ประเทศรัสเซีย tk:Russiýa tl:Rusya to:Lūsia tpi:Rasia tr:Rusya tt:Русия ty:Rūtia udm:Россия ug:روسىيە uk:Росія ur:روس uz:Rossiya Federatsiyasi vec:Rusia vi:Nga vo:Rusän wa:Rûsseye war:Rusya wo:Riisi wuu:俄罗斯 xal:Орсин Ниицән yi:רוסלאנד yo:Rọ́síà za:Ezlozswh zea:Rusland zh:俄罗斯 zh-classical:俄羅斯 zh-min-nan:Lō͘-se-a zh-yue:俄羅斯 zu:IRashiya